A system can include multiple electronic devices. The multiple electronic devices may communicate via various cables that are routed between the devices. The multiple electronic devices may be disposed in multiple racks. Consequently, communication may be enabled between electronic devices disposed within the same rack (intra-rack communication) and electronic devices disposed within different racks (inter-rack communication).